Voldemort's Crush-The Stroy Behind the Evil
by lilangemon2433
Summary: This is the most sad story I ever wrote. Some lust in it between Lily/Voldemort. This story is worth your time. Please r/r.


Voldemort's Crush  
by lilangemon2432  
  
This is a new for me. The first time I'm writing a fic that's sad. A bit of sex in this. BTW, this is being told from Voldemort's point of view.  
  
Darkness, that's all that I can feel. A reject from the magical society. People can't even say my name without terror being struck into their hearts. I suppose it's not their fault. I did kill alot of people. But if I could take that all back, I would. As I opened the jar of strawberry bernie botts's jelly beans that Pettigrew had fetched me, I remembered her.  
  
It all started way back, back before James and Lily were killed by me. I was 14. Young, and going through the time when my hormones were active. I was kicked out of Hogwarts for my low grades. Leaving everything I had behind, I ran off. But there was one thing I knew I could not leave behind. Lily Evans. I loved her so much. I casted a spell to bring her to me and make her fall in love with me. But there was an even bigger force than magic. That was true love.  
  
"Voldy, where are you?" I heard her sweet voice calling me. The spell had worked. I had lead her to me in my lair. "Lily, is that you?" I asked. "Yes, it's me Voldy. And I love you. I realized that just this morning. I loved your beautiful dark brown hair, your deep black eyes. It's like I'm enchanted." she taunted. That's when guilt struck me. This wasn't real love, only an enchantment. Well, I couldn't stop then. I had to keep going. I already acheived what I wanted.  
  
She grabbed my robe and with super human strength tore it off. She then pushed me to the ground and started kissing me. Her lips so soft, even her saliva tasted like the strawberry jelly beans from Hogsmeade that I love so much. She then ran her silky fingers up and down my chest. Then she used her tounge. Little licks were all she took. I had wished that moment lasted forever, but it stopped.  
  
"Well, I must be off. They are probably looking for me back home. Don't worry, I'll come and visit every night." she promised.  
  
And for four years she came. We did the same thing everynight, only each night her hands and tongue went lower then my waistband. Until the year she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"Voldemort?" she called my name. No longer a playful tone in her voice, but a serious one. "What is my love." I responded. "Don't call me that ever again!" she shouted. This startled me. I had been calling her that for four years, why now did she want it to stop. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's just... I'm pregnant. It's James's baby."   
  
Those words felt like the whomping willow took a bat and hit me upside the head with it. "James's baby?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Yes, you see, the past year I've been cheating on you for him. I realize now that I loved him more than you. And now, we are engaged to be married. Sirius is to be the best man."  
  
"Stupid hoar!" I should have never fallen in love with you." I yelled at her.  
  
"Voldemort?" she called.  
  
"What is it bitch?!" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I never wanted to see her again. I ran, ran deep into the forest. There I found a blond haired boy named Pettigrew fighting off a werewolf and a blast ended skewt. I had to help him, though my magic had been rusty as I hadn't used it in four years. "Avada Kedrava!" I yelled. Both werewolf and skewt died.  
  
"Wow, you are the strongest iwzard I've ever seen. If there is anything I can do to repay you, tell me now."  
  
That's when ugly revenge hit me. I wasn't allowed to be seen with Lily again, but Pettigrew was. "Give me the wereabouts of Lily and James Potter." I demanded.  
  
So he sat out to find them both. In a year he came back and told me the location of their happy home. Happy, until I came along.  
  
I killed James, then tried to kill the baby, but Lily sacraficed herself and jumped in the path of the spell. When Isaw I had killed Lily, I tried to kill her baby. The spell bounced off of him and hit me, reducing me to a mere reptile.  
  
My life, all I lived for was over. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed myself with it. No evail. I still lived. I could not die. What a curse, never being able to die. This is the way I was repaid for my bad deeds. Then I saw poor professor Quirrel. I felt sorry for him. I promised him power beyond power. Then I merged with his body.  
  
That's the way the story really happened. But with all the wizard and witch gossip, they made me the bad guy. I went on believing I was bad. So now, I am incapable of feeling love. All I can feel is evil. And evil shall I feel forever. 


End file.
